


The Soul Dividing Homunculus

by insanitys_anarchy



Series: The Soul Dividing Homunculus [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Homunculi, Homunculus Edward Elric, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitys_anarchy/pseuds/insanitys_anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric had always considered all of the possibilities. In the back of his mind the whispers of never getting Alphonse's body back haunted him and he thought that he might let everyone he loved down shook him to the core. It was because of these dreadful thoughts that he always had a plan and the fluidity to change it if needed. </p><p>However, despite all the precautions, Edward Elric had never conceived the thought that he would actually die in his attempts to get Alphonse's body back. Sure there were times when he cut it close but dying was never part of the plan... and the human transmutation that would rip his own soul from death definitely wasn't apart of the plan either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul Dividing Homunculus

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Edward becoming a homunculus or more specifically becoming Pride is inspired by Bluebird's Illusion. I have yet to actually see the actually story but I am aware that there was an ending with Edward becoming Pride. However I still would like to credit this because it inspired this story.

Edward Elric had never conceived the thought of death being a comforting experience. In all honesty, he had been expecting to be trapped in an agonizing darkness for the rest of eternity... Instead his conscious had awoken to the sound of the familiar, yet faint, hum of the Gate of Truth's door opening for him once again.  His body, a ghost of what it used to be, was weightless and nonexistent; until light brushes against his skin pulled him down into Truth's lap. Edward's golden eyes looked up, expecting to see Truth smiling down at him in a cruel, arrogant way that he had come to associate with the creature. Instead he was met with his mother's smiling face as she embraced him close in her arms. Instead of the coldness his body had felt, the weariness he carried since his mother's death, had dissipated into the illusion Truth had put on.

There was no longer the pain of living. The generic thought of death he had clung to before, the idea of agonizing pain, a scrawny being cold as ice torturing him through the rest of eternity, all dissipated. Edward Elric was left with silence that surrounded him and soothed his aching soul into a piece that he would never have achieved in the realm of the living. This strong force swept away all of the worries Edward had, the guilt of leaving Alphonse behind, the terror of knowing he was no longer capable of controlling his own life... 

Edward Elric truly did not expect death to be this kind.


End file.
